Half of One
by NalatheKitten
Summary: What would happen if Clockwork NEVER interfered? What would happen if when Danny got rid of Phantom, Phantom didn't become evil, but helped and stayed with Danny? Now, what would happen when the Titans find the two in Jump City? Minor Pitch Pearl.
1. Chapter 1

It burned. Fire was all around him. He couldn't move. It _hurt so bad._

Danny looked around. He had to help anyone who was in this fire.

He transformed with a mental 'Going Ghost.' His ghost form felt worse.

"Operative K?"

"Yes?"

"We've found him. Phantom is ours."

Danny tried to turn invisible when he saw the Guys in White, but it hurt to do _anything._ He braced himself for a blast from a gun, closing his eyes.

But nothing came.

Danny opened his eyes to see none other than _Vlad._ "Vlad? Is that you?" Danny barely got out, smoke in his lungs.

But there was no answer. He heard a few yscreams of pain, preumably from the GiW.

"Daniel? Are you OK?" Vlad crouched down next to Danny, making sure he was ok.

Danny nodded, before losing consciousness.

* * *

Two months had gone by. Danny had stayed with Vlad.

His parents, Jazz, Sam, Tucker, they were all gone. Gone in the Nasty Burger explosion. Gone because of Danny's recklessness.

He decided that he would have do something..

It was all Phantom's fault. Getting rid of Phantom would be the end to this pain. Then, Danny couldn't blame himself.

It was the perfect idea.

He walked into Vlad's study. "Vlad?"

"Yes, Daniel?"

"I have a favor to ask of you."

* * *

 **Alright. So if any of you are wondering why I have started another Fic.**

 **The stupid plot bunny WOULD NOT leave me alone.**

 **I will continue with my other fics, don't worry!**

 **See you guys next time,**

 **Nala~**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK guys, lets start this with a BANG!**

* * *

Vlad looked at the child strapped to the metal table.

' _Why does he want to do this?'_ He looked at Daniel, the child who had just began to trust him. ' _Why does he want to get rid of Phantom? He's part of him...'_

He grabbed the Ghost Gauntlets and put the on his hands. ' _He shouldn't go through this, but... He asked me, and I couldn't let him down.'_

Vlad reached into Danny's sleeping form and took out Phantom. Phantom looked at him with glowing green eyes. They held hatred, sadness, anger, confusion, and depression. The ghost child both scared and confused Vlad, leaving him in a state of turmoil.

That is until, Phantom ripped himself off of the the gauntlets and took them away from Vlad, throwing them into the corner.

"What _did you do to me?"_ Phantom hissed, making Vlad back away from him. He pulled his fist back, ready to punch Vlad.

Vlad's world went black.

* * *

Phantom had punched Vlad. ' _Why did Vlad do this to me? Where is Danny? Am I alone? WHERE IS DANNY?'_ Phantom heard a groan and whipped around to see Danny, strapped to a metal table. Flying over, Phantom started unbuckling the straps so Danny could get off of the table.

Danny groaned again.

"Danny? Are you OK? Speak to me! Danny? DANNY?" Phantom almost started crying. "Danny, please speak, are you OK? Are you hurt are you-"

"I'm OK. And who is speaking?" Danny groaned looking around, eyes hazy.

"It's me! Phantom!"

Danny blinked a few times and looked at Phantom. Straight at him. "Phantom?" He whispered. "So Vlad really did do it." Danny's eyes went wide. "Phantom, where's Vlad?"

Phantom looked at Danny, confused. "Why?"

"He saved me-err, _us,_ from the GiW, remember?"

"Oh, yeah.." Phantom looked sad. "I kinda..."

"Phantom?" Danny asked, "What did you do?"

"I kinda.. Well... Knocked him out..."

"WHAT!?"

"I thought he hurt you or-"

Phantom stopped speaking when Danny ran over to Vlad, checking for a pulse. He sighed when he found one. " _Thank Goodness._ "

"Danny? I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

Vlad groaned, sitting up with the help of Danny. "What happened? Why am I on the floor?"

" _Someone_ knocked you out. You're fine now."

"Who?"

Danny moved over so Vlad could see Phantom staring at him with a worried expression. "Sorry, Vlad. I was panicking."

"Oh, so it did work..." Vlad managed to say before fainting.

* * *

 ** _Two Years Later..._**

"Vlad, we'll be fine." An older Danny smiled at the halfa. Danny was stronger and had gotten skilled at fighting, and was a great ghost hunter. He still had a few powers, like he could make shields, turn invisible for a few seconds, he could see ghosts if they were invisible or not, and his ghost sense still worked.

"Yeah!" Phantom smiled, appearing suddenly. He still had all of his powers, and most were better and stronger. He was stronger, and taller, like Danny.

"Fine." Vlad smiled. "You guys had better get going now."

"Thanks!" Danny smiled, while Phantom hugged the man as hard as he could.

"OK Phantom, that's enough." Vlad wheesed as Phantom let go.

"BYE!" Phantom yelled as he flew to the bus stop, to wait for the bus.

"See Ya, Vlad." Danny gave the halfa a light hug and ran off to join Phantom at the bus stop.

"Bye, Little Badger."

* * *

 **Ok! Chapter 2 done!**

 **And, this is the longest chapter I've ever written..**

 **That's kinda surprising...**

 **See Ya Guys Later!**

 **Nala~**


	3. Chapter 3

Danny blinked. The sun was streaming through the window by his bed, and it was hard to see with it in his eyes. Sitting up, he grabbed his clothes and got dressed, brushed his teeth, and walked into his small kitchen.

To find that the table and chairs had all fallen over, spilling their contents onto the floor.

"Phantom!"

Phantom heard the yell and floated through the floor to greet his other half.

"Mornin, Danny! What'cha need?"

Danny growled. "What the heck happened in here?"

"Oh, um, well, I kinda fell onto the table, and it tipped and everything fell and-"

"OK, I don't need to know the _full_ story, but I want you to at least clean this mess up. I have 20 minutes until I have to open the store and I would like to open on time. Can you do that?"

Phantom nodded and started picking up everything as Danny made a bowl of cereal.

"Oh, and Phantom?" Danny asked, trying to sound calm.

"Yeah?" Phantom propped up the last chair and sat down in it.

"You might want these." Danny said, tossing some clothes and colored eye contact lenses over to Phantom, who in turn, gave him a weird look.

" _What?"_ Phantom stared, confused at what he had gotten.

"You _said_ that you wanted to be able to be around me in the shop during the day _without_ being invisible the whole time, so I got you something to be able to do that." Danny laughed. "You'll be working in the store with me!"

Phantom stared for a moment before answering. "WHAT REALLY?" He was excited and yelling. "I GET TO-"

"Calm down. It's like you want to wake up the whole planet."

"I DO."

Danny gave Phantom a soft glare before heading downstairs. "You get that stuff on. I'll be downstairs in the shop."

Phantom rushed into the bathroom, almost squealing. He couldn't keep the smile off his face.

* * *

Raven looked at the bookstore. It was a quiet little business, and the owner was really nice. _Danny Fenton._ He was 16 and he lived alone in the little apartment above his shop.

She opened the door and there was a little _chime_ that sounded when it opened. Danny was sitting behind the counter, reading some manga.

"Danny?"

"Oh, hey Raven. What do you need?"

"I was just-"

A loud _bang_ came from the back of the store.

"Ugh." Danny stood up. "PHANTOM!" he looked over to Raven, who was startled and had accidentally exploded a pillow that was resting on a nearby couch. "I'll be right back. And, don't worry about the pillow. It was an accident."

Danny ran to the back of the store as Raven started looking at some of the old books by the counter.

* * *

"PHANTOM!"

Phantom heard his name echo through the store. He started picking up the rack of books he had tipped over. _'Great. That's the 2nd time today I've knocked something over...'_ He sighed as he put the last book back up on the rack. "Yes Danny?"

Danny ran over. "What fell?"

"A book rack. I picked it up though."

"Oh, OK. You have to be careful around customers and the merchandise."

"Sorry."

"It's fine." Danny sighed. "You know what? I have someone for you to meet!"

Danny led Phantom through the store, who was wearing a black sweatshirt and jeans, with dark green eye contacts.

"Phantom, I'd like you to meet Raven of the Teen Titans!"

* * *

 **Chapter 3 is done!**

 **Thanks for the support!**

 **Please Review!**

 **~Nala**


	4. Chapter 4

"Phantom, I'd like you to meet Raven of the Teen Titans!"

As soon as Raven heard that, she froze up and thought about that name. _Phantom._ The name was somewhat familiar, apart from the fact that Danny had yelled it before running off to get the boy. She turned around to see Danny and a white-haired kid, presumably Phantom, standing there.

"Hello." Raven said in her normal monotone, trying to sound nice to the newcomer.

"Oh, Hi-" Phantom started to say, but was cut off.

"Dangit." Danny groaned, checking his watch.

"Danny? What's wrong?" Phantom looked worried.

"I have to pick up an order I placed in 20 minutes and it takes 15 minutes to get there. And sometimes the line can get kinda long. I have to go."

"Awe, really?"

"Yes. Phantom, please watch the store while I'm out. Oh, and Raven, could you _please make_ sure that Phantom doesn't knock anything over?"

"Okay!" Phantom seemed excited.

"It's okay. I'm sure I can keep things from knocking over if he doesn't scare me anymore." Raven stated. "Right Phantom?"

"I scared you?" He sighed as Raben pointed at the disintegrated pillow. "Sorry."

"It's ok."

"I gotta go. Bye guys!"

Danny rushed out the store, leaving Phantom and Raven alone.

"Hello, Raven."

"Hello." Raven looked at Phantom. He had snow-white hair and dark green eyes. She tried to get into his mind, but there was an iron wall blocking it. _Danny had that too._ But there was an odd feeling around him. As if he was half of a person. If he had part of his soul ripped out. _Danny had that same feeling._

Raven was missing something. She couldn't tell.

"Why are you called Phantom?"

"You can't tell? Oh.." Phantom looked at Raven. "My hair and eyes. Plus, I scare people on accident often.."

"Okay."

"It's fine."

* * *

 **Okay, sorry about the short chapter. I wanted to get this out, and I couldn't really put anything more in it.**

 **Please Review!**

 **~Nala**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, it's been a while, hasn't it? Sorry guys.**

* * *

A little _chime_ was heard as Danny walked into the store. "Phantom?" He was holding two boxes full of books, arms full. "Could you please go grab the last box from the car?"

"Yeah, sure!" Phantom laughed, running out the door to the car.

Danny sighed. Phantom could be so energetic sometimes that it was hard for Danny to keep up.

Though the few ghost fights that would happen would tire him out, but there were n ghosts in Jump City.

Phantom came in, heaving the box onto the table. "Why aren't you asking me where Raven went?"

"I saw her and the other Titans fighting something after I got the books. Luckily, I avoided it." Danny stated bluntly, starting to unpack the books from the boxes.

Phantom nodded. "Want me to put these on the shelves?"

"Yes please."

* * *

Raven sighed and closed the book she was reading. How was she supposed to read with Danny and Phantom always at the back of her mind?

Someone knocked at the door. "Raven? Would you like anything to eat?" The voice of Beast Boy came through the door.

"I'll be down in a little bit. I have something to do." Raven started to search through her books to find what she felt in both of the two boys. _Half a Soul._

Unluckily enough, she found nothing, except for a page titled 'Halfas' in an old and worn out book.

It read:

 _A halfa is a half human, half ghost. They usually hail from a different dimension, known as the 'Ghost Zone' by humans. The Zone is ruled by and evil and tyrant king named Pariah Dark._

 _Halfas can change in between forms, human and ghost at will, though the human form is considered weaker. If a halfa is seriously injured when in its ghost form, it will revert back to human state._

 _Their powers are the same strength as a regular ghost's. They can have all the same types of cores and ranges._

 _Though as of recent years, their population has died out. There are no more to be found in either worlds, and there will likely be no more, considering all portals between the dimensions have been permanently closed._

The rest of the page was ripped out, but Raven doubted it would have anything to do with what she was looking for.

This would be her own solo mission. The rest of the Titans wouldn't have know about it. It was so small that it would only just bother _her_ if she nothing to stop it.

She would figure out what was between those two.

* * *

 **Well, that took a little longer to type out than I expected, hah.**

 **See you guys later!**

 **~Nala**


End file.
